soulforgeentertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Narie Tearwyn
"I won't let anybody close me die again!" - Narie Narie Tearwyn is a playable character in Ghost Shards. She is a Crusader who lost her twin sister - a Stonesinger Maiden - two years prior to the events of the game. Appearance and Personality "If I were a Deity, I'd be the Goddess of Strength and Beauty!" - Narie in battle Narie is a young women with long reddish hair, teal eyes, and tanned skin. She wears glasses and has a pink-colored ponytail held on her right side - similar to her twin's. She wears typical, golden Crusader armor. Throughout most of her life, Narie has been known to be extremely blunt and short-tempered. However, she has a great sense of justice, though others confuse her attitude for selfishness. In reality, she is very nuturing and has a soft motherly vibe about her. Story Early Life Along with her twin sister Sarie, Narie grew up in an orphanage in the town of Silver Hill. There, they met - and became friends with - a boy named Kyran. At the tender age of 15, Narie, Sarie, and Kyran began to build a small home. The twins joined the church, hoping to do good for people of Silver Hill. When they were 19, they both tried out for the role of Stonesinger Maiden. Only Sarie was called by the Divinities. Several months later, a group of Crusaders came looking for Sarie in order to take her to the Shrine of Gale. Narie and Kyran both asked to join Sarie, but they were ordered to stay behind. Kyran took off running after Sarie, while Narie panicked. Hours passed, and no one returned. Narie ran to the Shrine of Gale and searched for her sister, but only found one piece of her Ghost Crystal - a shard. She soon joined the Crusaders herself - not only to bring justice, but to also internally investigate her twin's disappearance. She finally had her chance two years later, when she was called out to protect a girl in snowy village of Evertear. Ghost Shards section is a stub Fighting Style "Another set of pests? '*sigh* *pause*''' You've gotta be kidding me!"'' - Narie in battle Narie is an effective healer with both target-based and area-based restorative abilties. Unlike the typical healer archetype, she possesses a high defense, and can hold her own in the frontlines as an effective melee character with an emphasis on tanking enemies. Abilities Like Aelina, Narie also has a good selection of melee moves and magic spells - though most of her magic is centered around healing. She is capable of casting spells wielding the elements of Holy and Flame in battle. Equipment Narie chooses to use either swords or clubs in battle, similar to Aelina. However, both are physical-based, though some may increase her WIL or INT by a certain amount. Her already high defense is further enhanced by equipping circlets and breastplates. Mana Burst section is a stub Gallery Narie_Happy.png|Narie's Crusader outfit Narie_Spr2.png|Narie's in-game disguise Narie_Spr.png|Narie's in-game Crusader outfit